


until we meet again

by darkjoshler



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjoshler/pseuds/darkjoshler
Summary: tyler dies with shit tons of unfinished business. hayley is his spirit guide and brendon is satan. let's go.





	1. exactly, basketball tryouts start in like, an hour

"Tyler." Tyler stirred as he was repeatedly and violently shoved. "Tyler, come on man, wake up!"

"Zack, what're you doing? It's like 5am." Tyler slurred, still half asleep.

"Exactly, basketball try outs start in like, an hour."

Tyler groaned, rolling out of bed. He stood up, the cold, morning air hitting his tired body like a ton of bricks. He stumbled around, trying to do as much as he could with such little time, so early in the morning. When he'd gathered his thoughts and managed to get himself, his little brother and his kit into his car, he gave himself time to get mad at the boy beside him.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" He started, keeping his sleep-deprived eyes dead set on the road ahead. 

"I tried too, but it sounded like you were having a pretty graphic dream and... I didn't wanna get involved."

"Graphic dream? What the hell are you talking about." Tyler spat, knowing all too well what was coming.

"Oh Josh... oh that feels so g-." His little brother spoke mockingly, before an embarrased Tyler cut him off. 

"Shut up, it's too early for your bullshit."

"You asked." 

The car fell silent for a while, allowing Tyler to begin wondering why in the hell he was attempting to complete an hour and a half journey across state in almost half that time, and why on earth he brought his brother. "Remind me again, why I let you talk me into this."

"Because Josh is going to that pretentious music college in Tallahassee, and the only way you're getting to Tallahassee is with this scolarship. He'll be in Lima today for the college fair, and you're so smitten with him that you can't bare to be apart from him for more than an hour."

"I am not smitten Zack, he's my best friend! And for your information, I haven't seen him since last night."

Zack scoffed. "Oh I'm sorry, my mistake. You must've been dreaming about a different 'Joshua fucking Dun' all night." He teased, speaking the final part of the sentence in a mock moan. 

Tyler shook his head, feeling his cheeks burning. "More importantly, remind why you're here?" He spoke, deadpan.

"Because the college fairs always have good science exhibitions."

Tyler snorted. "You're such a nerd."

"You're such a jock." His brother retorted. "And you are so smitten."

-

Much to Tyler's suprise, they managed to get to the try outs with time to spare. He thought it was probably due to the fact that no one else in their right mind saw Lima as a valid reason to travel 90 miles at 5am. But it gave him time to seek out his best friend and good luck charm before the game began.

He found Joshua playing drums in a mostly empty classroom, where there appeared to be only the beginnings of a presentation table, and a huddle of cheerleaders watching the red-haired boy in awe. Tyler felt a pang of jealously rush through him but brushed it to one side, pushing open the door to the classroom. "Looking good dude." Tyler spoke, walking over to his best friend. "Sorry to interrupt the private show ladies." He laughed. The girls giggled and quickly scampered out of the room, leaving the two boys together. 

"Thought I'd get some practice in before the scout comes round." Josh explained, getting up from the drums. "Shouldn't you be to?"

"Nah, I don't need practice." Tyler spoke, feigning arrogance. 

Josh laughed. Tyler couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway, I thought you were already into that college in Tallahassee." Tyler spoke, slightly anxious that Josh would say he'd changed his mind.

"I am. I just- I don't being constricted. Having only one option kinda freaks me out." Josh flashed a smile with a hint of nervousness.

"I get that." Tyler replied comfortingly. 

Josh quickly changed the subject. "I was actually thinking about watching you play."

The brunette felt heat rush to his cheeks as butterflies erupted in his stomach. "No dude, you need to stay here." He said, trying to stop the feeling before it became visible.

"It's fine. I've got all day to see the scout, you've only got an hour." 

The younger boy couldn't control the blush that made it's way onto his face anymore, so he thought he might as well take the oppotunity to say something even more stupid than he looked. "Well, I suppose I could use my good luck charm." 

\- 

Tyler took one last look at the red-haired boy in the stands before the buzzer sounded, he was smiling down at him. The brunette was certain that glance was why he played so well. He didn't miss the net once, and somehow managed to score three times in the last twenty-five seconds. The scout said he'd never seen someone carry a team like Tyler had, and offered him an unconditional place at a college that was only a half hour drive from Josh's campus. 

Tyler almost kissed Josh before he left, but he didn't. Just embraced him in a way that somehow felt 'not-enough'. 

Tyler almost pulled over on the way home, but he didn't. Just held the phone up to his ear as he drove, and his mom was so excited to hear his news that she didn't tell him to focus on the road. 

Tyler almost got home safe, but he didn't. Just caught a glimpse of a swerving semi-truck before it was too late and his car was spiralling off the road, into a wreck that left his side crushed against a tree, and Tyler with it.


	2. you've probably got concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emo hospital.

Tyler woke up in what appeared to be a hospital bed, but aside from a faint buzzing, everything was silent, and he was alone. He thought maybe it was night time, but all the lights were on. Brushing off his observations, he turned his attention to the source of the buzzing - his heart monitor - it was flat-lining. Needless to say, he was very confused, but right now, he was just happy to be alive... even if his heart hadn't got the message. 

Tyler sat for a moment in the strange silence before his mind began to wander. Where was his family? Where was Zack, and was he okay? How did he get here? Where was the bustle and noise of regular hospitals? Why were there no nurses or doctors? And why did the air smell like lavender instead of chemicals that burnt your nose? He'd been to many   
hospitals before, but none like this.

He got up, noting that he was wearing regular clothes, not clothes that he remembered being in before the crash, but not a hospital gown either. Black skinny jeans and a white shirt. The brunette began to walk out of his room and down the hallway. It was slightly eerie, as if it had been abandoned, but everything looked pristine, and there was a tv on at the main desk playing some kind of informercial for what he presumed to be toy angel wings. Upon further viewing Tyler witnessed the product being demonstrated and saw a grown man using the wings to fly across a ravine.

"Do people actually buy that shit?" He muttered to himself.

"You shouldn't curse here." 

Tyler immediately turned his head to face the source of the voice, and saw a girl with platinum blonde, almost white hair. She wore a glittery skin-tight jumpsuit and yellow sneakers, a big contrast to Tyler's monochrome attire. She was stood directly next to him, and Tyler was dumbfounded, if not slightly alarmed at how she got there so fast and so quietly. 

"Sorry?" He half questioned, half apologized.

"You should be, He can hear you clearer than ever before now."

"He?"

"Never mind." The girl chuckled. "It's best if I don't tell you too much." 

"Can you just tell me where I am? And is my brother okay?"

"Zack's fine. Your side sustained the impact, he came out of it with a few scratches but you..." She took a sharp intake of breath, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What? What does that mean?" Tyler pushed, following the girl back towards his room. She didn't answer, only giggled slightly. He tried again. "Am I... dead?"

She stopped outside of his room and turned to face him. "Technically. You're in Purgatory, wedged somewhere between the lands of the dead and the living." The girl spoke nonchalantly. 

"Wait, Purgatory?"

"Didn't think it existed, huh? Don't worry, not many people take us seriously, but," she gestured to her choice of clothing, "neither do we. I'm Hayley." She smiled at Tyler goofily, offering a hand for Tyler to shake, which he accepted, stating his name cautiously.

"Tyler."

"I know." Hayley interjected, ignoring Tyler's confused expression. "Don't ask too many questions, it's easier that way. All you need to know is, you won't be here too long."

"Wait, isn't this where you go before... y'know, God decides whether you go to Heaven or Hell." Tyler questioned nervously.

Hayley laughed heartily before she realised Tyler was being serious. Tyler found her amusement irritating. 

"Oh... no, of course not. I mean, not yet. You just gotta sign some documents and then you'll be back to your body... with some conditions of course, but we can talk about those later with people that actually understand what they are. Right now, you must be starving. Don't worry, the cafeteria food's way better here than it is on Earth." 

-

After eating, Hayley led Tyler out of the cafeteria and into a corridor with fancy looking doors lining the walls. Brass plaques on the oak stated what Tyler presumed to be the names of the people inside. They looked like therapist's offices. Hayley knocked on a door that had 'Dallon Weekes' printed on the plaque. 

"Come in." Spoke a voice from inside. 

Hayley opened the door to reveal an impressive office with oak furnishings and white leather seats. There were expensive-looking paintings on the walls and giant windows. Tyler looked out to see pure white, no scenery, just... nothing. A tall man dressed in a casual suit stood from his chair behind the desk and reached out to shake Tyler's hand. "Welcome   
Tyler, I'm Dallon. Please, take a seat." After shaking the man's hand, Tyler did as requested. He sat opposite Dallon now, with Hayley sat beside him. Dallon leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. "So, here's how it works." He began. "You died." 

 

Tyler gulped at the casual use of the sentence.

"But up until the point of your demise, you lived an honest life, you were a good person, but you had a lot of unfinished business." Dallon continued. "He is nothing if not fair, so this is what we can offer you." 

Tyler leaned forward in his chair now too, listening intently to what the man had to say. He looked no older than Tyler, but spoke with the kind of authority that put years on him.   
He seemed important, if not a little intimidating. 

"We will send you back to your body, back to the land of the living, as one of us."

"One of you, like... a ghost?" Tyler questioned, cringing as the words came out of his mouth.

Dallon and Hayley chuckled. 

"I guess you could call it that." The man said. "But all that really matters is this. You will able to interact with your family and your friends. Do all the things you used to, pretty much live a normal life. Aside from three things. Hayley?"

Tyler turned his attention to the sparkly girl beside him.

"Rule Number One: Don't tell anyone. It's a secret, because He hardly ever does this... like ever. Pretty much everyone has some form of unfinished business when they die, but He has a soft spot for some cases, apparently your's was one of 'em. Two: don't do anything stupid. Sure, technically you're already dead so you can't die, but that doesn't mean you can get away with anything. If you do something He doesn't like, He'll send Brendon for you, and death would show you more mercy. And finally - now listen up because this one's real important - three: you are being sent back to Earth for the sole purpose of resolving your unfinished business. If you do, then you have two choices; either we erase all memory of this from your conscious mind, fully return your soul to your body and let you live out the rest of your human life. Or, you can choose to find peace. If you don't manage to do what He wants you to... let's just say, you don't get a choice."

Tyler nodded, taking in the information he was being given. "Do I get to know what my unfinished business is?"

"Nope. That's all part of the fun." Hayley giggled, spinning round on her chair.

"What if I don't wanna go back."

 

"Then you stay here, for enternity," Dallon started, "stuck like us because you were too scared to take that risk. But let me tell you Tyler, I've been here for a long time, and it's a whole lot of thinking and not much else. It's taken me this long to figure out that if I had just done it, my life would've been incredible. Heck, the most adventure we get now is when Hayley gets a new jumpsuit."

"Hey!" Hayley interjected. "You love my sparkles."

 

Dallon resumed his serious tone. "Take this opportunity Tyler. He's been generous to you."

Tyler rubbed his eyes, trying to think logically about the whole situation. "I need some time."

 

"We don't have time Tyler." Dallon started. "There are a lot of very busy people doing a lot a extra work to keep you here and if Earth time catches up with us then-."

"Alright." Tyler interjected, his voice raised slightly. His mind was racing. He groaned. "I'll do it."

Dallon gave him a smile that suggested he was proud of the brunette's choice. 

Hayley squealed from the back of the room, pretty much already out of the door. "I'll go get the papers!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the empty corridor. 

\- 

"So you understand everything we've told you?" 

"Yes." 

"And you understand that once you leave here there's no coming back." 

"Yes." 

"There's one more thing."

"What?"

They were sat at the table in Dallon's office still. Hayley, having dropped off the papers, was now pacing the corridors waiting for someone she apparently really didn't want to see, and Tyler dreaded the arrival.

"You have a slight time limitation." Dallon continued, tip-toeing around the words. 

"What?"

"There's only a set time we can keep you down there for in this form. Our kind, we're not supposed to survive on Earth." 

"Of course not, great." Tyler scoffed. "So how much time do I have?"

There was a moment of silence. 

"Dallon? How much time do I have?" Tyler repeated, his voice stern.

"Two months."

"Two months!? As in eight fuc- eight weeks, two months, yeah? What happens if I can't do it?"

Almost on cue, Hayley walked through the door with a man behind her, who she introduced as Brendon. He had dark hair, red eyes and a red suit that looked more expensive than Dallon's. He stared Tyler down as he walked up to the desk, producing a pen from his pocket and inking his signature on the paper. "Is he mine?"  
Dallon struggled to look the man in the eye, any intimidating qualities he previously had dissapearing with Brendon stood next to him. "N-no, I mean, I- not yet... I mean, I d-don't know." Dallon cleared his throat, clearly irritated by his behaviour, as if he wasn't truly in control of his own actions. 

Brendon chuckled darkly, and Dallon let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief. "Brendon, we were just telling Tyler what would happen if he ran out of time."

"Oh were you now?" He spoke, eyes still locked on Tyler before his debilitating glance turned to Dallon. "Well why don't you let me do it for you Dallon, as you don't appear to be able to speak without fucking stuttering." He spat, the curse word sounding even harsher due to their environment. He made his way around the table and stood infront of Tyler, with one hand he raised the brunette's head so that Tyler's gaze settled on red, almost glowing irises. He kept his fingers against the boy's chin as he spoke.   
"If you don't do what the big man wants in the time he gives you then, well... your soul belongs to me, it's mine to play with, torture, torment, tease for as long as I want. And let me tell you this, Tyler Joseph, I don't half-ass this shit. You, pretty boy... you'll wish you were fucking dead." He stared into Tyler's eyes for a moment longer before letting go of him and walking towards the door. "Keep an eye on him for me Hayley." 

"Yes Brendon." The girl squeaked.

"Good girl." 

The three breathed a sigh of relief, and somehow now more adamant to prove himself than ever, Tyler signed the papers without hesitation. Hayley and Dallon added theirs and the blonde girl showed Tyler back to his room, handing him a small bottle. "Drink this, it'll help the morph."

"Thanks Hayley." Tyler spoke, taking the drink.

"Good luck, hopefully next time I see you in person I'll be visiting wherever you find peace."

The two shared a quick embrace before Tyler turned and walked into his room, climbing into bed and drinking the clear liquid. Things went black soon after.

\- 

He had a headache. How did he have a headache? He could feel pain radiating all over his body, but it was gone in almost a second as he heard a familiar voice. 

"Tyler, can you hear me? It's Josh." 

The brunette opened his eyes to see his family and his best friend stood around his bed. His mom was crying but smiling. His dad reached out to ruffle his hair, and Zack just laughed knowingly. 

"Smug little shit." He spoke, somehow lovingly. 

"Tyler!" His mom gasped. 

"Sorry." He chuckled. 

"Welcome back man." Josh started, "I- we missed you."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days." Josh replied.

"Woah." Tyler recalled feeling like he was only in Purgatory for about an hour. That's what Dallon meant by 'Earth time'. 

"Who's Dallon?" Zack asked, breaking Tyler out of his trance. 

"Did I say that, out loud?"

"You've probably got concussion." Josh laughed, his goofy grin making Tyler feel warm inside. 

Two months, to figure out what he had to do. Two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm seriously rethinking this


	3. cock-block the devil

It was a week into Tyler's alotted time frame, and things were pretty much back to normal. Well, aside from the fact that he was dead. He was home from the hospital (the doctor's had marvelled at how injuries like the one's he had sustained had healed so quickly and done so little damage, of course Tyler knew exactly why, but he couldn't tell anyone), his mom wanted him to stay home, but Tyler was sure his 'unfinished business' wasn't at home, so he resumed his everyday routine - go to school, play basketball, go home.   
He tried to avoid any distractions, he had a feeling his goal was simple... it had to be something to do with basketball, right? That's the only thing he was striving for when he was alive... but then again, he'd already got his scholarship, and trying to achieve a career in pro basketball in two months seemed more than a little far fetched, if that's what they wanted him to do. He spent a lot of time thinking, wracking his brains for any indication as to what his path might be, so rigourously that he didn't notice the now blue-haired boy sat opposite him, waving a hand in front of his face. 

"Tyler?...Tyler!" Tyler snapped out of his trance to see Josh staring at him from across the cafeteria table with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Tyler stayed silent for a while longer, staring back at his oblivious best friend. A ray of sunlight had hit his face at just the right angle, the only sunlight entering the cafeteria, and all of his features seemed a little stronger, more prominent; the brightness of his eyes, the glint of his teeth when he smiled, the various tones of blue in his hair, the sharpness of his jaw, and the faint brush of stubble that covered it. He was almost glowing. Tyler brushed it off as a 'perk' of being dead, maybe his senses were increased. Or maybe it was just a coincidence, still he didn't think anything of it. He suddenly realised he still hadn't spoken, and in panic, confusion and wonder he blurted out, "I need to think." The words came out harsher than he intended, and he immediately regreted opening his mouth as he saw the disappointment in Josh's face. 

"O-oh, okay... I guess I'll... I'll leave you to it then." The blue-haired boy spoke cautiously, getting up from the table and starting to walk away. Tyler pulled himself together, his best friend was more important to him than this spirit path shit. "Josh, wait... I'm sorry. I've just... got a lot on my mind at the moment." He spoke, giving his friend an apologetic smile. 

Josh's smile was instantly restored as he took his seat at the table again. "It's okay. I mean, obviously. I admire you so much for how well you're dealing with this. God, I can't even begin to imagine how you must be feeling." 

"Oh, it's not too complex." Tyler spoke sarcastically, kicking himself for his repeated use of such a jarring tone. "But I'm okay, really."

"That answers my question. Jenna and Mark might need to hear it themselves though, they're worried about you." Josh said, brushing off the new coldness of Tyler's manner. 

"Of course they are, nosey fuckers." Tyler scoffed, and just like that, the mood was lightened. The pair walked over to the group's regular table, and Tyler's friends stood up wth smiles on their faces. 

"Here he is, dead man walking." Jenna spoke, unaware of the truth she was speaking. Tyler laughed nervously as she pulled him into her arms, restoring Tyler's comfortability.

"Still got more game than Mark though." He laughed teasingly, looking over to his short friend, who was waiting to give Tyler a hug. 

"Y'know the naturists are real mad at you man, you killed an innocent tree." Mark spoke in the midst of their embrace, slapping Tyler on the back. 

"Yeah my mom's pretty mad at me too, I killed an innocent minivan." Tyler said, earning a laugh from the group as they sat down at the table. 

"This is gonna earn you some serious rep dude," Mark continued, "y'know there's some kid throwing a party in your honour tonight, right?"

Tyler stared at his friend in confusion. "What?" 

"He just got here this morning and already he's got pretty much the entire school under his thumb, but he seems to be obsessed with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's asked to be transfered to all of your classes using the excuse that he knows you. Weird, right?"

"It's not weird Mark, Tyler's probably just got an admirer." Jenna interjected, scowling at Mark across the table. 

"Yeah, or a stalker."

Tyler tuned the rest of the conversation to a low buzz as he spotted a familiar platinum blonde walking through the cafeteria, looking rather frantic. 

"Hayley?" He asked, his voice raised slightly as he stood up from the table, earning confused looks from the rest of his group. 

She looked towards him, an evident but fleeting look of relief in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, Tyler. I've been looking for you everywhere." She was out of breath, panicky. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"It's a long and- is there somewhere more private we can go?" 

"Y-yeah, of course." He said goodbye to his friends, and the two paced through the corridors, finding an empty classroom so that they could speak freely. "So what's going on?" He started once they were sure they were alone.

"Tyler, I-I'm so sorry." She stuttered.

"What? What do you mean?" 

"I tried to stop him but he just... he's stronger than me and Dallon wouldn't say no to him. I tried Tyler, I really tried but he said he wanted to watch you himself."

"Who Hayley? You're not making any sense." Tyler pushed, anxious to find out why the girl was acting like this.

Hayley took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "Brendon. He wanted to keep an eye on you. He wanted to come to Earth so that he could see you. But he couldn't do it himself... he needed a vessel. Spirits like Dallon and I, we're the closest he can get to the living, because we're not completely rid of sin, but we're far from completely evil. He gave us the ability to come to Earth for a short time with His permission if we needed to, but Brendon, he didn't need permission, because he doesn't serve Him. With my gift, he had the power to come to Earth, and now he can stay here as long as he wants... as long as it takes. The only reason I'm here, is so Brendon can be too."

Tyler stared at her, stunned. It took him a while to comprehend what she had just said, and he couldn't seem to do anything but stand there, blinking and occasionallly opening his mouth to speak with little success. After a while, he managed to choke out, "wait, so you mean he's-". He was interupted by the classroom door flying open which such force that it almost flew off the hinges. There was no sign of anyone for a moment, and Tyler brushed it off as kids messing around in the corridor, but his blissful ignorance was soon thwarted as a certain evil-looking man walked into the classroom, finishing Tyler's sentence. 

"Here? In the flesh? Certainly am." He paused for a moment, a sickening smile on his face. His appearance was slightly less intimidating this time, he was donned in black skinny jeans and a simple red t-shirt, blending in well as a high school student. But still, his company made Tyler's stomach turn. "Sorry about the door thing," he continued nonchalantly, "I like to make an entrance - which, Hayley, would've been far more effective had you kept my presence a secret like we discussed." He glared across the room at the girl beside Tyler, making her cower behind the brunette slightly. 

"I-I couldn't keep it from him Brendon. You shouldn't be here." She muttered, trying to regain her confident persona. 

"But I am, and let's not forget Hayley, that you are the one that got me here." He spat, his likeness taking on a darker tone all of a sudden. He turned to look at the brunette boy stood beside Hayley. "Now, Tyler... it's lovely to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same to you, dick." Tyler spoke, surprising himself with his confidence, or his stupidity. 

"Oof, he's got guts. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Brendon chuckled to himself, walking over to Tyler. "Y'know, if I was a simple man, I'd probably spend a lot of time fantasizing about what else that mouth can do." He was backing Tyler against a wall. "But I'm not, and there's no point." Tyler could see the returning red glow of his irises, and cursed himself for allowing his breath to shake. Brendon continued. "Because soon, I'll have your soul." His voice was lowering, hitting a demonic sounding pitch. "And that's so much more fun." Tyler could feel the heat of his breath, and focused on not letting a whimper fall from his lips. "But for now..." the tension in the room aired slightly as Brendon backed away, sitting on a desk and resuming his innocent facade, "Joshua Dun."

"Brendon." Hayley warned, giving him a dissaproving look. 

"What? The guy's too dumb to figure it out by himself, and anyway, I'm here now and nothings gonna happen between them on my watch." 

Tyler stared at him, realisation hitting him square in the face as he chuckled nervously. "W-wait... is Josh my- Josh is my unfinished business." Tyler spoke, and suddenly things became incredibly clear. Waking up to his voice in the hospital. The almost miraculous light in the cafeteria. How hadn't he noticed it sooner? "You better stay the fuck away from him." He spat, charging at the man sat casually on the desk. Hayley ran at him, grabbing hold of him from behind as Brendon laughed condescendingly. 

"Oh I'll stay away from him. But I'm throwing a party tonight - I don't know if you've heard about it, it's actually in your honour - and you know how wild high school parties can get... maybe you should tell him to stay away from me." He hopped off the desk and walked out of the classroom, "I'll see you later pretty boy." 

"How the fuck could you let this happen?" Tyler yelled as soon as they were alone again.

"I've told you Tyler, it wasn't my fault." She pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Really? Because I recall you saying that he couldn't get here without you." He could tell he was taking it too far, but he couldn't stop himself.

"It's not that simple Tyler... I- he-".

"What, Hayley?"

"He doesn't like it when people say no to him." 

"Well maybe he should stop being such a brat."

"It's not like that. He's evil to his core Tyler, he doesn't just pick and choose when he plays the Devil. He doesn't care who he hurts, who he endangers, who's lives he ruins... and he won't stop until he gets what he wants." 

"What did he do that was so bad that you let him come here?" 

"He didn't do anything to me. He hurts the people you love. I have family in Hell. He makes you watch while he mutilates their souls. It's why Dallon can never say no to him, he tried it once, and he's never been the same." 

Tyler stood silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He was currently battling for the rights to his own soul with the actual Devil. His conclusion: he was totally fucked and needed all the help he could get... there was no time for petty arguments. "I'm sorry. Obviously I'm freaking out a little bit right now." He muttered, trying to look Hayley in the eye.

"It's fine. Just don't forget I'm on your side." She said sternly, Tyler felt ashamed for doubting her.

"What am I gonna do?"

"We are gonna go to that party and cock-block the Devil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've seen the greatest showman eight times and i'm still not bored of it

**Author's Note:**

> this is unimpressive.  
> no offence to anyone who lives in lima.


End file.
